


I can give you all you desire

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Language, Smut, contains tlj spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Spoiler free summary: You become Kylo’s concubine, he takes very good care of you





	I can give you all you desire

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Ok so what about this--Supreme Leader™ decides to raid a planet and while raiding it he finds RC. She's just a humble poor working person who's not into the whole "war" thing but Supreme daddy™ takes an immediate interest in her. He decides to take her with him as a lil concubine but gives her the finest clothes and whatever she desires and RC is like "wait this is the best gig in the galaxy I get to have sex with this hot guy and we adore each other and I'm living a good life" smut plz thanks

“Push forward, seize the rebels and execute them,” Kylo directed. **  
**

“Yes Supreme Leader.”

Under Kylo’s leadership, the First Order had gained a vast amount of territory. He was conquering systems like it was nothing, the fear of his name alone easily bringing leaders to their knees. There were always some who would fight back, but with the order’s military capabilities they were easily suppressed.

It was all going to plan, returning the galaxy to a state of order even stronger than the days of the empire. Soon the galaxy would be at his fingertips, and once he had that he would earn the namesake of his grandfather.

What he didn’t expect was for it to be so lonely at the top, with no one to have to report to or no one to guide him he was on his own. He enjoyed the independence, but craved the attention of another at his side. Now that he had that power he could enjoy such luxuries, of human companionship that was unfamiliar to him.

But he couldn’t seem to find a person worthy of that, worthy of sharing his body with. Women threw themselves at him but he rejected each one, knowing that they only wanted to take advantage of him. He hadn’t found anyone with pure intentions, and he knew he wouldn’t find anyone like that in the first order - not with his role. He knew he had desires, ones that made his cock hard and kept him up at night - but he couldn’t seem to find anyone to elicit that response from him. He felt numb.

And it was driving him crazy, he felt constantly horny but could never find relief. He needed to find a partner fast, because he was even beginning to grow numb to his own hand. It’d take him ages just to get off, sometimes he’d even give up from the frustration of it. It was partly because he couldn’t find anyone to fantasize about, though he could stimulate his body his mind was bored.

You watched as the First Order marched through your town and sighed, you had no desire to be apart of this. It wasn’t like you had much to give them anyways, you were barely making ends meet - even having to sacrifice meals to keep a roof over your head. It wasn’t the prettiest life, but it was your own and that’s what mattered -at least that’s what you told yourself during your lonely nights.

“Y/N, did you get all the equipment?” Your boss asks you. It was important to get it all back before the order got to it, or else you’d lose it.

“No, shit I forgot I was in a hurry,” You cursed.

“Well if you still want this job you better go get it,” Your boss threatened.

Damn, just when you were trying to avoid all this you had to head straight towards it. You snuck between the rubble trying to avoid storm troopers, making your way back the field where you left the equipment. You didn’t know how you were going to get it back all on your own, it was quite heavy but you were determined to try. You hoist the straps connected to the machine over your shoulders, using all your might to drag it behind you.

The effort makes your muscles burns, test tight as you let out a huff of effort. You move slowly, using sheer willpower to make up for your own strength. In this moment you thank yourself for all of your experience in physical labor, it gives you the strength to pick up your pace and you’re gaining steady traction.

Kylo making his way back to the Silencer notices this, he feels it in the force. It’s something powerful, and when he sees just where it’s coming from his heart jobs. Oh were you a thing of beauty, sweat beading on your brow as strands of hair fell from your bun and the look in your eyes…it was so determined. He suddenly felt incredibly turned on, imagining what it would be like to gaze into those eyes as he fucked you or to hear those animalistic noises you were making as you rode him.

He wanted you terribly.

“Precious thing, what are you doing pulling this heavy machine all on your own?” Kylo coos. He walks over to you and places his hand on the equipment, effectively stopping it in your tracks.

What now? Angry, you turn around to face the asshole who was interrupting you. But nothing could prepare you for who you saw. You knew immediately he wasn’t local, guessing that he was from the First Order. You had never seen a face like that before, so handsome. And was he flirting with you? To say you weren’t used to such attention was an understatement, you probably looked like a mess right now; panting, face dirtied, hair frizzy, and you were just dripping it sweat. Yet here was this man looking at you like he could eat you up, a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

You finally caught your breath enough to reply to him, not knowing how much he loved seeing you breathless with your cheeks red and mouth slightly parted. “I’m doing my job, now if you please I have to get back to it,” You turned away from him and began pulling the machine. As much as you liked talking to this man, you had a livelihood to protect.

Kylo was shocked that you’d just ignore him like that, and he was the Supreme Leader! _Oh, he liked you._ He could watch you pull that thing all day, but that would mean letting you get away and he wasn’t about to miss this opportunity. So he decided to play a little game.

In a few strides Kylo was blocking your path, preventing you from moving any further. “Hey! I don’t have all day buddy,” You glared at him. Kylo just crossed his arms and laughed, enjoying your struggle. You’d try and move to the side but he’d only block you, until you gave up.

“Fine. What do you want from me?” You drop the straps; walking closer to him so you look him in the eye. Sure you had to stand on your toes and even then you didn’t reach him, but you weren’t about to let some first order hotshot intimidate you. Maybe it was going to get you killed, but you faced that risk about everyday so you could care less.

“I want you, sweet girl,” Kylo purred, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

“Newsflash asshole, I’m not for sale,” You gave him a look of disgust. You couldn’t even believe that he’d want you in that way, whoever he was.

Kylo chose his next words carefully, deciding how to word things. “I wouldn’t want you to come if you felt that way, know that if you gave yourself to me I would give myself to you in return and I have a lot to offer.”

“Oh yeah? Just who are you?” You challenged. Even if you did want to get off of this rock, and even if you had thought of having a sugar daddy on numerous occasions you couldn’t just trust a stranger so easily.

“I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but you may call me Kylo,” He smirked.

“Well Kylo, you can fuck off. I have work to do,” You frowned. _Supreme Leader my ass, what a load of bull_. There was no way this cocky bastard was that powerful.

Know when to retaliate Ren. “If that’s what you wish, but my offer still stands - use this to call me or if you ever get lonely,” He handed you a com link.

You took it and shoved it in your pocket, hoping it would make him go away faster. Before you could get back to pulling the machinery, Kylo beat you to it. Using the force, he lifted the entire thing. “Just tell me where you’d like it,” There was that smirk again.

This had you panicking; if he was a force user, a powerful one at that, then maybe he wasn’t lying. But you weren’t dead yet, and he certainly would’ve killed you by now if he was planning to. And the look on your bosses face was certainly worth it when he saw Kylo trailing behind you with the equipment floating in the air above him.

Kylo left you reluctantly, only due to the feeling that you’d return to him. He could see you with him in a vision, he just needed to be patient for now.

The wait for your call was torture. He thought that he would enjoy having someone to fantasize about, but this was awful. All he could do was dream of what it would be like to have your hands pumping his cock instead of his, imagine how your face would look when you came. And it only got worse as the days went on, he only got more desperate for you.

It was getting to the point where he’d start fantasizing of you during the most inopportune moments, that he’d have to excuse himself to relieve the ache. He wondered if you ever thought of him, if you’d ever call. He was almost starting to lose hope, believing that his visions were long and that he was ultimately destined to be alone.

That was until one night he got your call, your tearful voice came through the comm promising that you’d pay him back and that you just needed a place to stay. “I’ll be there in an hour, be ready,” Was his quick reply. He was worried about you now, something bad must’ve happened. On his way over he thought of how he was going to comfort you, sweet talk you into his arms.

True to his word he was there, alone. You weren’t crying anymore but he could see evidence of it, and you looked in pretty bad shape. You were shaking, it was raining out and you were completely soaked as you had no shelter. Your cheeks looked more gaunt as well, and Kylo’s heart ached for you. Whoever did this to you would pay dearly.

Unlike the last time, he has no cocky remarks for you - a look of concern replacing his smirk. You were just relieved to be inside, it had been a few days since you lost your home. This wasn’t ideal and you hoped you were making the right decision to trust Kylo, because you didn’t have any other choice but to trust him.

Kylo was grateful that he came prepared with some extra clothes for you, to replace your wet ones. “Here,” He handed them to you, turning around to start the ship as you changed.

Once you were redressed you sat in the chair besides Kylo, still shivering from the cold. Wordlessly, Kylo took off his cape and placed it over you. He was happy to see you, to have you with him but not under these circumstances. He just hoped he could make things better for you.

“You’ll have to stay in my quarters, but the bed should be big enough to share,” Kylo warned you as you approached the cruiser. You nodded in understanding, already suspecting something like that. You were surprised that he was being like this with you, less flirtation and more…caring. You didn’t think he had it in him.

You followed him throughout the base, noticing how everyone stared at him as you passed. He clearly was someone important to the First Order, and once you heard someone refer to him as Supreme Leader you realized that he hadn’t lied to you. It was only reaffirmed when you entered his quarters, which probably had the biggest bed you had ever seen in your life. It wasn’t as luxurious as you would expect for someone so high up, but it was certainly nicer than your dingy little sleep mat.

“Thank you, Kylo.”

Kylo’s heart fluttered as you said his name, what a heavenly sound. He wanted to just scoop you in his arms and nuzzle your cheek, telling you how you were safe now and how precious you are.

“Let me get you something to eat,” He says.

“You don’t have to, it’s so late,” You shook your head.

“I know you’re hungry little one, you need to eat,” He frowned.

You don’t even have the energy to fight with him, so you let him care for you. His suspicious are proven correct when he sees how quickly you eat, like you haven’t eaten in days. “I’ll pay back everything I promise.”

“No, you owe me nothing, though I would like to know your name.” You’d never have to pay for anything again if it were up to him.

“It’s Y/N.” You say quietly.

“Y/N…” Kylo purred, grinning. “Now Y/N you need to sleep, and tomorrow you’re going to tell me just who did this to you,” Kylo spoke venomously. He pulled the covers back for you, placing them over you and tucking you in. He couldn’t resist placing a kiss on your forehead, saying “Sweet dreams,” before he turned off the light. He undressed in the dark and made sure to leave plenty of space between you.

You knocked out like a light, falling asleep in mere minutes in Kylo’s luxurious bed. It had to be the softest sheets that you had ever laid on, you almost wished you had said yes earlier because of it. You were so exhausted that any dreams you had weren’t remembered.

Kylo woke to you curled up against his chest, arm across his torso as your head rested against him like a pillow. He could feel your breast pressing against him and it made him shiver, he just prayed to the force that it wouldn’t stir his cock. He smiled as he felt you nuzzle against him, petting your hair softly. “So precious,” He murmured.

You awoke surrounded by warmth, an unfamiliar warmth of skin. You jolted up, not remembering where you were. You’re greeted by Kylo’s tender eyes, admiring your sleepy face. “Shh just relax sweet girl, it’s only me,” He soothed you.

You blushed realizing that you were in his bed, against his bare chest and hugging him. “Did we…?” You couldn’t remember last night, it was all a blur.

“No, no,” Kylo chuckled. “If we did you’d certainly remember, you’d still feel it.”

“Oh.” You blushed more, humiliated.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Kylo smiled. It only made you more embarrassed, and you buried your face in his chest to hide your red face. You could feel the vibrations of his laughter, along with the muscle. You couldn’t believe you were in bed with this man, no wonder his matress was so large he was practically a giant. Your mind drifted to what it would be like to be with him intimately, how his muscles would feel against you.

“Now pet, be careful with those thoughts. I might just make them a reality,” Kylo tsked.

“I’m sorry!” You quickly apologized. Kylo only smiled, you were so different then when he had first met you, showing the vulnerability that you hid when you first met. It made him feel fiercely protective of you, and he tightened his hold on your waist.

You lifted his head to look in his eyes, seeing the sparkle of mischief in them. You didn’t know why but you felt surprisingly safe with Kylo, maybe taking him up on his original offer wouldn’t be so bad after all. It was what you truly wanted, love. But it was a desire that you had to bury over the years, with the freedom of not having to worry about your next meal your mind was less occupied and could think of other things.

“As nice as it is to lay with you like this, I must go. I’ll make sure to check on you throughout the day, and with this you can ask for anything you desire,” He handed you his personal datapad.

“Is there anything I can do?” You offer.

“No precious, just relax, enjoy yourself.” He was charmed that you would even offer, you were so sweet.

“Okay Kylo.” You watched, blushing as he put on his clothes. You felt embarrassed but you couldn’t look away, he was carved like a god. You already longed to run your hands over him, Kylo could sense your thoughts and growled. This was going to be a long day, but he’d handle you later.

A few days passed as you adjusted to your new life, you were already more than grateful yet Kylo wanted to give you more. Just yesterday people came in with an entire new wardrobe for you, made from the finest fabrics in the galaxy. And while you continued to ask him what you could do he continue to refuse you offer. You were beginning to crave him, the heaviness of his arm around your waist, the brief warmth of his hand touching your back, the softness of his lips against his forehead and still you wanted more.

So you made a plan, if he wasn’t going to let you do anything for him, you were going to accept his offer. The thought of being completely his excited you, as well of having him to yourself. From what you had seen so far you knew he would treat you well, he was so kind to you. Seeing him with others affirmed this, he was much more cold and authoritarian it made you realize how differently he treated you.

You picked out one of the more revealing dresses from your wardrobe, one that clinged to your body and showed off generous cleavage. It was black velvet, and with some red lipstick you felt like you could kill a man with one look. Tonight your dinner with Kylo was going to be a little more special.

You smoothed your dress when you heard Kylo enter, he could sense that you were excited about something and he was curious to know what. He hadn’t had time to visit you today and he was missing you dearly, he needed this dinner with you. It had only been a few days but he could feel himself growing very attached to you.

“Oh my, precious you simply look ravishing,” Kylo stopped in his tracks, eyes hungrily taking you in. He had to wonder what your motives were, because it seemed like you were trying to seduce him.

You sauntered over to him with a confidence you didn’t know you had, and placed your hand on his shoulder. “All thanks to your generosity love,” You grinned at him.

Love. He could get used to you calling him that. He took your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing your fingertips gingerly. He looked down at you through hooded lids, “Tonight I’m going to make you mine, would you like that?”

You shivered, knowing just what he meant by that. “Yes, I think I would.”

Kylo lets out a shaky breath, “Then dinner can wait, I want to have you now.” He pulled you closer to him, just brushing his lips down your neck. His warm breath skirts across your skin, and you can feel your anticipation building.

But quickly his slow soft touches grow eager, as he begins kissing your neck roughly. His tongue is searing, his teeth sharp as he marks what is his, “Mine,” he growls. He looks at you as he claims it, before capturing your lips in a wet kiss. You know your lipstick is getting everywhere but you don’t care, you knew he was going to love it that way.

“Just look at you,” He hissed, turning you against his back. In front of you was a mirror, and you could clearly see lipstick smeared all over your jaw and Kylo’s mouth. “You’re so beautiful,” Kylo watched his hands go up your body in the mirror, briefly massaging your inner thigh before moving upward. He pulls the straps of your dress down, revealing your bare breasts. He tugs your earlobe between his teeth as he takes your breasts in his hands, massaging and pushing them upwards.

“Such perfect tits, that mold perfectly to my hands,” Kylo looks down at your breasts in his hands, admiring them. You whimper as he pinches your nipples, making him chuckle. You can feel his cock pressing into your backside and you start grinding against him.

“Filthy girl, impatient are we?” He snarls. He couldn’t have you doing that tonight, he needed to be in control or else he wouldn’t last.

“Kylo please,” You whined. You wanted to feel his cock against you again, his muscled chest at your back pressed against you.

Kylo didn’t respond, more interested in pulling down your dress and revealing the rest of you to him. You blushed when you saw the wet spot over your panties, looking away from the mirror. “Oh precious, I bet you have such a pretty little pussy,” Kylo turns your head back towards the mirror. He pulls down your underwear, “I think I was right,” He chuckles, spreading your folds apart with two fingers.

“So wet for me,” He takes his fingers coated in your juices to his lips, sucking your taste off of them. “Mmmm,” He moans. He needed more, and he needed you on the bed. He picked you up in his arms and carried you over, placing you on top of the sheets.

“This is unfair,” You frowned at him.

“What’s unfair?”

“You’re still dressed and I’m not, that’s what’s unfair.”

“Oh, if you just wanted to see me all you had to do was asked,” Kylo smirked. He began stripping for you, taking pride in the way looked at him. You were blushing again too, which was just too sweet. When he takes off his underwear his cock juts out proudly, challenging you with its size. You knew you definitely were going to feel him after this.

Kylo crawled on the bed and settled over you, kissing you once more before prying apart your thighs. He doesn’t waste time licking a broad stripe up your cunt, as he goes straight to your clit. You arch your hips towards his face, you hear his voice in your mind “Tastes so damn good, I fucking love this little pussy, so pretty.”

His filthy words made you squirm, “Kylo please, I need you.”

Kylo lifted his head from between your legs, chin glistening with your slick. “You need what? My cock, for me to fuck you?” He cocked his head.

“Yes! Please, I want to feel your cock inside of me,” You plead.

“My sweet, sweet girl you know just what I like to hear,” Kylo pauses, considering you. “I’ll give you what you want, you’ll feel me tomorrow, and the day after that. I’ll make sure your pretty pussy never forgets what I feel like.” Kylo promised.

He kisses your lips in between his as his cock prods your entrance, coating himself in your juices before sliding inside of you. He moans as he feels your walls contract around him, perfectly squeezing around his cock. You feel so full of him that you can barely think, the stretch is surprisingly pleasant.

He grunts as he begins fucking you in earnest, pulling out to the tip only to slam back into you. Everything about Kylo was deliciously rough, from the way his hand gripped your ass to the power he put behind each thrust. You were lying down but it still made you bounce. You cried out as he angled your hips up so he could reach deeper, your hands grabbing at his back holding on to him for dear life.

Kylo snarled as you pulled his hair, biting your neck in return. His hand wrapped around your neck, not constricting any of your air but applying a firm pressure. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, kissing you hard.

He knew he was reaching his limit, so he brought his hand to your clit - roughly circling the bud to make you cum. You were moaning so loudly at this point, mixed in with his animalistic grunts and growls it was quite a sound to hear. “I want this pretty pussy to cum for me,” Kylo purred, rubbing faster and applying more friction. He felt your walls flutter around him as you came, crying out his name.

Your mind felt fuzzy with pleasure as Kylo’s hips slowed, and you released one final moan as you felt him cum inside-filling you with his warmth. “My love, thank you,” You caressed his hair.

“So precious,” Kylo cooed, peppering kisses all along your neck. His touch turned gentles as he slid out of you, pulling you into his arms as you rested on top of him. “Now, you are mine,” He declared with a grin on his face.


End file.
